texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Regan Madsen
Thomas Malloy's beautiful and seductive daughter, Regan will go to any lengths to get what she wants in life. She serves as another love interest for Tex in 'The Pandora Directive'. She was born and raised in China and was close to Thomas especially after her mother died.When he retired they returned to America but had a falling out when he began dating Emily.Regan first appears at Mac Mauldens office to let Tex go and informed them that the NSA wanted to see them.When Jackson drops him off at her office she is seen waiting at his desk and attempts to seduce him and gain his trust.When Tex confronts her at The Imperial Hotel he informs of her fathers death.She is shocked and once given her fathers notes realises that the contents would be priceless.She is hesitant to give Tex her box and work with Fitzpatrick even though she remembers him from her childhood.Her investigations into the notes come up short as she is only able to decipher the initials:OE(Oliver Edsen) EW(Elijah Dewitt) AE(Archie Ellis).She is later present when Gordon has gathered Tex and Elijah Dewitt to combine the pieces found in the boxes to show a holographic message left by Malloy and states that she going no mater what.Dewitt doesn't trust Regan and so warns Tex to leave her behind.Later that night she attempts to once again seduce Tex and if successful leads Tex down the evil path.When navigating the Mayan temple Tex falls down a chute that leads into the basement where he meets Regan.She states she wasnt going to let anyone control here and she wanted to find the ship.She and Tex escape by activating a stone dais elavator. Despite early claims that she wants to find out more about her father's work, Tex is suspicious that she is more interested in financial gain than the good of humanity, a fact proven when she is shown to be in a partnership with NSA agent Jackson Cross in order to ensure Tex finds the location of the boxes and opens them thus leading the NSA to the spaceship and thus bring Tex to their side. She is killed in the spaceship explosion at the climax of 'The Pandora Directive'. Regan is portrayed by Tanya Roberts Regan child photo.jpg|Regan as a child Reagan 2.jpg|Regan saves Tex's skin from the police Reagan 1.jpg|Regan Madsen Reagan and Tex.jpg|Regan's first attempt to seduce Tex Reagan 5.jpg|''That's Greek to everyone'' Reagan 11.jpg|Regan discloses the nature of the boxes Reagan 17.jpg|''I think we make a perfect fit'' Reagan bad news.jpg|Regan reacts to the news of her fathers death very badly Regan decipher.jpg|Regan makes a first attempt to decipher fathers notes Regan Box.jpg|Regan hands over the boc from her father to Tex Regan at meeting.jpg|Regan expresses her concerns over the spaceship and it financial possibilities Regan leaves.jpg|''"I dont know what kind of woman you think i am but if you think im going to sit around here like a delicate flower you got another thought coming!"'' Reagan 20.jpg|Regan attempts to seduce Tex a second time Reagan 19.jpg|If she is successful Tex will lose Chelsee Regan Temple.jpg|Tex discovers that Regan had entered the Temple before him Regan dais.jpg|Regan escapes with Tex on a escalating stone dais Regan Jungle.jpg|Regan leads Jackson Cross to Tex to the spaceship Regan Spacship.jpg|Regan and Cross are locked in the spaceships generator room minutes beofore they die . Category:Pandora Directive Category:Characters